Quest for Love
by twilightfreak9075
Summary: What do you do when your father is the king of the ocean and wont let you try and find love? Isabella Swan stuggles to find love and avoid her father and "finacee" Edward. And she has to do this all in one weeks time. With the help of her two friends, Alice and Rosalie, will she succeed?
1. I will not marry him!

"Bella, I forbid this," Charlie Swan said as his daughter packed up her suitcases.

"Well, Father, you don't leave me with very many choices now, do you," Bella swan replied, glaring at her father over the raised top half of her suitcase. "I told you that I didn't want to marry someone when there is no love between us, and what do you do? You ignore what I say and arrange a marriage between me and….and….this stranger, and expect me to be okay with it?"

Charlie sighed in exasperation; he had to explain this to Bella too many times. "I told you! He is a gentleman, and marrying him will be good for you. It's time for you to settle down, Bella. You're the only one in the family that hasn't married yet, and that's not good for the family image."

"Forget the family image! What about what I want! The family is not the one marrying this man, I am!" Bella screamed, slamming the top of her suitcase down and glaring daggers at her Father. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when her eyes opened again they were a bit calmer. "Frankly father, I'm just not comfortable AT ALL with marrying this man and unless you change your mind I am leaving. There is nothing you can do about it." With that last statement made, she took her suitcase and swam out of her room.

"ISABELLA SWAN!" Charlie yelled as he chased after her, dashing in front of her and stopping her from going any farther. "As your father and the king of this ocean, I command you go back to your room at once! I will not tolerate this behavior of yours, and suggest you stop acting like a rebellious child. Now do as I tell you."

Bella smirked at her father and simply said, "No." She went past him, swimming out the front door of the palace. Before she left, she said over her shoulder, "You'll see, father. I will find love, and when I do, you will never see me again."

With that comment, she swam away from the palace and into the vast, unoccupied areas of the ocean. As she left, she heard her father yell after her, "You will not run away from this, Isabella. I will find you wherever you go, and when I do you will marry Edward, whether you want to or not."

Bella shivered at the truth in his words as she swam away from her old life as fast as she could, definitely ready to start a new one.

**This was kind of a spur of the moment story, so there might be some mistakes**

**Read and review, tell me what you think!**

**~Mariko~**


	2. No!

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, if I did things would be way different. I also do not own aquamarine, though I do love the movie :D**

_Damn him!_ Bella fumed, trying to make her way through the crazy waves that had started to form about 10 minutes after she left home. _I know he's mad, but did he really have to throw a temper tantrum? He needs to stop using the ocean to vent his emotions._

"Whoa!" She screamed as one of the waves caught her and threw her around. Once she found her way out, she swam to the top of the ocean to see where there was land. As she got closer, she heard the thunder start to get louder and the ocean lit up with flashes of lightning.

Bella broke through the surface, taking large breaths of air and looked around. There was a strip of land about a mile south of where she was, so she took another deep breath and got ready to go back into the water.

Before she could, lightning struck right next to her and she screamed and jumped back. Thunder roared and if she listened closely, she could hear her father's voice saying, "Is-a-bell-a." Bella, panicking, dove back under the water and swam as fast as she could south. All the while she could hear her father yelling, chasing after her. "Is-a-BELL-A!" She heard, and swam impossibly faster. But then the storm stopped, and everything went calm.

Bella stopped swimming and looked around, wondering what happened. Then it hit her, and before she could escape, a voice behind her whispered in her ear, "Got you," and grabbed her ankle.

"NO!" she yelled, and pushed her father away from her, and swam towards the shore faster than before. Immediately after she swam away, the storm started up again. Bella swam towards the surface to see how far it was towards shore, and when she got there she sighed in relief. The shore was right there, so close she could almost touch it.

She swam a bit towards shore before she heard it. It was a loud roaring sound, louder than any thunder or waves she has ever heard.

She slowly turned around and was greeted with the sight of a giant wave. She tried to swim away, but was too late as the wave was already upon her. It smashed into Bella, and for a while everything was chaotic. Water was everywhere, and she was so disorientated she didn't know which way was up and which way was down. Then something hit her in the back of the head.

_At least I got away from father…_ she thought to herself.

Then everything went black.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter :D**

**feedback is very much apperciated**

**thanks for reading :)**

**~mariko**


	3. She has a tail

**Hello to everyone still reading this story! Here's the new chapter, I hope you like it!**

**Oh, and please review :) I would like to know what you think ;)**

**~Mariko XD**

**DISCLAIMER-I don't own twilight or aquamarine, never have, and unfortunately never will.**

_I'll stop the whole _world,_ I'll stop the whole world from turning into a monster. Eating us alive, don't you ever wonder, how we'll surv- _Alice grabbed the phone mid ring, answering the phone with a groggy, "Hello?"

"ALICE! Come open the door for me, I've been calling you forever!" Rosalie's loud voice ran out through the speaker.

Alice ran a hand through her short, spikey hair and groans, "You woke me up for this? Why didn't you just have Emmett open the door for you!"

Rosalie, her voice impatient, replied, "Because he's not home! Remember, he has weight lifting up at the gym today. Now come open the door before I have to break in!"

Alice sighs and said, "Okay fine, give me a minute," and before Rosalie says anything, hangs up the phone.

Alice sighs again and gets up, stretching her 5'2 frame. Her bright blue eyes, which were dimmed slightly when she woke up, started to get brighter as she woke herself up more. By the time she went down the stairs and opened the door, she was her usual bouncy self.

Rosalie stood outside, a scowl on her face and dripping with rain. "Well, you sure took your sweet time! For all you know, I could've froze to death out here!" She swept in the room, shivering as a breeze followed her in and chilled the room.

"Well sorry," Alice said, an indignant tone in her voice, "for trying to get some sleep around here! What with finals going on, and my new boss driving me mad at work, this is the only time I can get some sleep!"

Rosalie's scowl softened as she looked at Alice. She finally sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I know it's been a long week for you."

Alice smiled at Rosalie and said in a chipper voice, "all is forgiven!" She walked over to the window and stared out at the rain and the ocean. "Wow, it's really pouring out there."

Rosalie grimaced. "Yeah, I know. Just my luck, I walk the 2 feet from my house to yours, and right when I step outside it starts raining." She looked down at her 5'8 frame and noticed all her clothes dripping with water. Her blond hair was plastered to her face, and her blue eyes frowned along with her lips as she said, "Dang it! This was my favorite outfit."

Alice laughed and just as she was about to reply, thunder shook the house and the house went dark. All was quiet for a second before a flash of lightning lit up the sky and the waves grew bigger.

They both screamed, and Alice rushed around to find a flashlight. When she found one, she turned it on and both Rosalie and she went out the back doors to make sure that nothing got into Alice's pool. It was located right next to the ocean, so when the waves got too big usually seaweed and other items got into the pool.

Alice groaned loudly as she looked at the pool. It was filled to the brim with sea water and seaweed. "This is going to be a pain in the butt to clean ou-," Right when she said that she saw something float in the pool.

Alice turned to Rosalie. "Did you just see…?"

Rosalie started shaking. "Yes, I saw…."

They slowly walked up to the pool and looked in. When they heard something it the side with a bump, they screamed and backed away.

Alice yelled, "What in the WORLD was that!"

Rosalie, a determined look on her face, said, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Before Alice could say anything, Rosalie walked back up to the pool. She looked down for a moment, and then started shaking.

Alice said worriedly, "what…..what is it?"

Rosalie looked back at her and said, "It's…it's a girl. And she has a tail!"

**THE END…..for now….**

**LOL until the next chapter, au revoir! ;)**

**~Mariko**


	4. Rosalie gains a new friend

**Thanks for sticking with this story! I know it's been a while, but I'm back :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or aquamarine, though my alter ego says differently.**

Bella POV

_Ugh, what school of fish ran me over_, Bella asked herself as she came to. As she looked around she realized that she was no longer in the ocean and that, from what she could see, the sea was calm. This meant that her father had given up on looking for her for now, but she knew she still had a limited amount of time. _First things first_, she realized as she looked around, _figure out exactly where I am._

She was in a pool that was filled with water from the ocean, so she rationalized that the water from the wave that knocked her out must have filled the pool. The pool was located in the backyard of a large white mansion located right on the beach. _Wow, these people must be loaded_, Bella thought appreciatory. Then she looked at the chairs right neat the pool under an umbrella and found two girls asleep there, both holding some sort of weapon.

The girl on the left was a short thing, maybe about 5'2 at her best, with wavy black hair located to about her shoulders. She was obviously not expecting to sleep outside, as she had on pajama shorts and a tank top. On her feet were slippers that were soaked from the rain and the water from the floor. The girl on the right was obviously a beauty. She was average height, maybe about 5'6 or 5'7, with long, straight, blond hair that was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She was wearing a soaked shirt and jeans that were slightly damp. _What an unusual pair_, Bella thought amused.

"I. Am. Starving," she said out loud, not expecting anyone to respond to her. "So I shall find food!" she laughed and started the long task of dragging herself out the pool. Eventually she was out and got to the sliding doors of the house, which were left open. She pulled herself through the doorway, leaving a trail of water all the way, and moved to the fridge in the kitchen. _Why is my tail so heavy_, she complained to herself, tired of dragging the thing behind her. Just as she thought that, the weight got lighter.

"Wait, what just happened?" Bella said aloud, confused. She looked at her tail and almost screamed in excitement. She had legs! _Time to test these bad boys out_, she said to herself. Then she stood. It was a little shaky at first, but after about 10 minutes of baby steps and wobbling she finally got the hang of it. Then she went back to her original quest: food.

She opened the fridge and took the first thing she found, which was peanut butter. Bella went to the cabinet and found gummy worms. Then she sat down and proceeded to eat her "breakfast".

Alice and Rosalie POV

Alice opened her bleary dark blue eyes, instantly shielding them from the sun. She looked around confused as of to why she was outside and not in her warm bed like she had planned. Then last night's events flooded back to her. She all but jumped on Rosalie, almost pushing her out of the chair she was laying on.

"WAKE UP ROSALIE!" Alice yelled in Rosalie's ear.

Rosalie then started hitting Alice all over the face. "What are you doing," Alice asked her, slapping her hand away.

"Trying to push the snooze button," Rosalie said, opening her eyes with an annoyed glare in Alice's direction.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" Alice all but screamed.

Rosalie thought hard for a second before her eyes got wide. She looked around frantically, and finally looked at Alice, panic in her ice blue eyes. "Where did she go!" she yelled.

Alice looked around and finally saw the trail of water leading into her house through the sliding doors. "I think…she's in my house!" They both looked at each other before they jumped out, practically slipping on the water on the floor in their haste to get inside the house.

They rushed inside and were met with…nothing. Rosalie what just about to yell at Alice before they both heard something come from the living room. They gripped their weapons tighter and slowly rounded the corner.

There on Alice's couch watching TV was the girl they found in the pool last night. Alice and Rosalie both stared at her disbelievingly before she noticed that they were there. The girl then turned to them.

"Hey, did you know that this thing shows everything? It's so awesome!" She said, then turned back to the TV.

Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, and then back at her. The girl was maybe a bit shorter than rose with curly hair down to her waist. She was really slim with a curvy figure, only emphasized with the red dress that she made out of one of Alice's shirts, which was very form fitting. She had nothing on her feet, and both her toenails and her fingernails were both painted red, probably to match her dress. She was surrounded in gummy worm wrappers and there was an empty peanut butter container on the table. Her hazel eyes were concentrated on the TV as she paid no attention to them.

Alice was the one to break the silence that was in the room. "Can I ask….why you are in my house? And who are you?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well," the girl said, dragging out the word, "I woke up in your pool hungry, your door was open so I considered it an open invitation. Hope you don't mind, I borrowed on of your shirts. And some of your food. And your couch and TV. Oh and by the way, the names Bella. What's yours?"

By the end of her speech, Alice and Rosalie were speechless. As Alice was about to say something, Rosalie busted out laughing. "I like you!" She said, smiling brightly. "My names Rosalie, but friends and family call me Rose. And you, Bella, with your speech you just gave, have just earned the privilege to call me Rose."

Alice looked amazed. "No one's ever made Rose smile like that on the first meeting! My name's Alice. It's nice to meet you, but you still never explained to me why you're in my house."

Bella sighed, and turned off the TV. She learned forward and looked at Rose and Alice seriously. Then she said in a determined voice, "I know you just met me, but….I need your help."

**Until the next time, thanks for reading!**

**Please review, I would love to hear what you think will happen/should happen :)**

**~Mariko**


	5. What's a shopping?

**Hey guys!**

**So I know this is a really late update but I've been...busy. LOL not much to say other than that! BUT it's thankfully summer, and I'm going to be setting up a writing schedule so that I can get back on track with this story!**

**Since I kept you guys waiting so long, you'll get the introduction of 2 important characters in this chapter!**

**Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, nor any of the characters used. If I did, things would be WAY different.**

Bella POV

"I know you just met me, but... I need your help." Bella said in a determined voice.

Rose immediately looked concern, wondering what kind of trouble this girl was in. Having no siblings, other that her arrogant twin brother Jasper, she was already feeling a sibling ship with this strange girl she just met.

Alice, on the other hand, was feeling rather cautious about this girl. In her eyes, this girl took her shirt, ate her food, and broke into her house! So she had a right to be a bit worried about her motives.

"What is it?" Alice asked warily.

"well...umm...the story goes like this..." And Bella proceeded to explain everything that was going on, starting with her arranged marriage to Edward.

"What my dad doesn't know," Bella said, "is that Edward isn't the most...stable guy ever. He believes that Edward is the most perfect specimen to swim in our part of the sea. I met him once, because my dad begged me to at least talk to him. He seemed like a nice person at first and I was actually comfortable around him."

"And what happened after that?" Rosalie asked, getting more worried as the story went on.

"I complimented him, I think about his shirt, and he literally threw a fit! Said that I was making fun of the way that he dressed. He knocked a bunch of stuff off the walls, and then had the NERVE to say that he was the man in this _relationship_," She sneered when she said the word relationship, "and that I was going to learn to listen to him one way or another. I didn't like the look in his eye, so I pretended that my dad was calling me home. I refused to see him again after that."

Alice and Rose were both fuming at this point. "That guy sounds like such a...a...JERK!" Alice growled out angrily, Rose nodding in agreement.

"EXACTLY. At least someone understands! Anyways, I told my dad what happened and he claimed I was making the whole thing up. Edward has him wrapped around his little finger. That's when I couldn't handle it anymore, and I packed my bags and left. My dad got angry, caused a couple of storms that threw me around until I passed out, then I woke up in your pool."

Bella finished her story with a nonchalant look in her eye, but it automatically turned serious when she got to her next part. She turned to face them and said, "And now I have 7 days to find love here, on land, or else I will be forced to go back to the castle with my dad and marry Edward." Tears started to appear in her eyes as she kept talking, "Please, help me find love here... I can't go back there and marry Edward, he's not sane, he'll end up hurting me someway or another!"

Rose was freely crying with her at this point and went over to comfort Bella. "I'll help you, because that Edwardo guy sounds like a real piece of work."

Bella sniffed and replied, "It's not Edwardo, it's Edward, Rose."

Rose gave her a look and said, "That's what I said, Edwardo." All three of the girls started laughing at that point, and the tension in the room dissipated.

Alice joined them on the couch and said, "I'll help too, Bella. As long as we're here, you won't be going back there anytime soon." Then Alice's look changed to a sly smile, "So we're going to help you catch a guy, huh? You know what that means, right?"

Rosalie groaned and put her head in her hands, while Bella looked honestly confused. "What?" she said.

Alice grinned and hopped up, "SHOPPING!"

"Umm...what's a...shopping?" Bella asked, looking more confused by the second.

Alice and Rose laughed, and the later helped Bella up and started to lead her to the bathroom. "we'll explain on the way. Now, girl, you need a shower, that sea smell is not very becoming if you want to find a guy here." She handed Bella another shirt, along with a towel and a rag, and taught her how to use the shower before leaving the bathroom.

Not even a second after Rose left her in the bathroom, a thud could be heard. Rose ran back in, Alice right behind her, and they were both met with a shock.

Bella was lying in the middle of the tub, looking at the spray from the shower in an annoyed way. But that isn't what shocked them, no, it was the fact that she had a TAIL.

"How do you turn this damned thing off?" Bella said, sounding exactly as she looked, which was annoyed.

Both Alice and Rose were in still in shock, so instead of saying anything Alice simply turned the shower off, and faucet on so that the tub would fill up with water.

"thank you very much!" Bella said cheerfully, her previous irritation forgotten. "Now, if you would excuse me..." she closed the shower curtain, all the while leaving one hand out that was shooing them out.

Ten minutes later and Bella walks out the bathroom and into the living room wearing a black shirt-dress and a pair of roses flip flops. Her nails were now an orange color, indicated that she was excited about the upcoming shopping trip.

Only to find Alice and Rose still sitting on the couch, in shock.

Bella sighed, and went up to Alice and Rose and gently smacked the both of them to break them out of the shock. They both jolted out of the shock, and jumped up at the same time, while yelling, "YOU HAVE A TAIL?"

The person of concern smirked and said, "I told you I was a mermaid, what did you expect? Now, let's go...shapping? Is that what it's called?"

Alice and Rose, finally not as shocked anymore, both laughed and dragged her outside. They explained what shopping was while they got their bikes out and started to walk them down the sidewalk of the beach. Then Bella suddenly stopped.

"what is it, Bella?" Rose asked, confused as of to why they stopped.

"Who. Is. THAT?" Bella said, staring at the blonde boy walking towards them.

"Oh that. That's just Rose's brother, Jasper." Alice said, dismissing him out of their conversation.

By this time Jasper had walked up to them, and said, "Hello Alice, Rose...and I don't think that I've ever seen you before!" He smirks at Bella, walks up to her and, holding out his hand, says, "Hi, my name is Jasper. And you are?"

Bella giggles, her nails quickly turning from orange to red, and says in a voice higher than usual, "I'm...ummm...BELLA! Yes, that's my name, Bella!" After saying this her face quickly turns red in embarrassment, and her nails turned brown to match her mood.

Jasper laughed, and said, "It's nice to meet you, Bella." He smiled once more at her and then started looking around, saying, "Hey, by chance have any of you guys seen my friend? He's about 5'10, and his eyes are...oh there he is! Hey over here!" Jasper quickly waved down his friend, who was wearing swim trunks and had on a red hat that covered up most of his face.

Jasper gestured to his friend and said, "Alice, Rose, Bella, I would like to introduce you guys to..."

Just then Jasper's "friend" looked up and Bella gasped. She would always remember that face. It was the face that she had hoped to never see again. His green eyes pierced into hers, and a almost obsessed look came over his face as he smirked at her.

"...my new friend, Edward."

**Enough suspense for you guys?**

**Until next time! Read, review, and recommend! Don't be afraid to tell me what you all think :)**

**~Mariko**

**PS: I will be updating a LOT more often, hurray for summer! :D**


	6. Hell Hath No Fury

**LOL okay so before you all yell at me for updating so late, picture this:**

**In the last chapter, Edward looks up from beneath a big hat that he was wearing and smirks at Bella. Now, if you have all listened to the song Buttons by The Pussycat Dolls feat. Snoop Dog, you'll know that it starts off with Snoop Dog says, "What it do, baby boo?"**

**Just picture Edward saying that as he smirks at Bella from underneath his huge hat. I'm laughing so hard right now LOLOL **

**OKAY I'm sorry for my brief trip into insanity right there. I'll get on with the story. Sorry it's so late, but I hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, belongs to SM.**

Bella POV

"…my new friend, Edward."

Green eyes shined from beneath the giant hat, shining with an almost murderous intent. His lips curled into a smirk as he grabbed Bella's hand and kissed it. They moved against the skin there as he spoke.

"Hello….Isabella." He purred her name.

So many questions were running through the back of Bella's mind as all this was happening.

_How is he here?_

_How did he find me?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

But there was one main sentence that dominated her entire thought process.

_Edward. Is. __**Here.**_

As the shock wore off, the anger set in. How _**DARE**_ he! How dare he come here and try to ruin what she was trying to build. Why couldn't she have one second of happiness without someone attempting to take it away from her? She hasn't been on the shore for more than 1 day and already her "father" has sent Edward after her. _This is her life!_ Shouldn't she be making her own decisions?

At that last thought, Bella knew she wasn't just angry. She was downright pissed. The nails on her fingers turned a deep, fiery red and if you would've asked Alice and Rose they would have sworn that her eyes flashed red for a split second as well.

As Bella's temper rose to extreme heights, she realized that Edward still hadn't let go of her hand and was beginning to squeeze it so hard that it was starting to hurt. "Edward." She got out through gritted teeth. "Let my hand go. You're hurting me." He did not let go of his hand after that, in fact he started squeezing it tighter. That smug smirk was still on his face and she wanted nothing more than to knock it off. So she did what she believed any other girl would do in her situation.

She pulled back her arm and punched him straight in his face.

Satisfaction flooded through her as she heard a crunch and a curse. She vaguely heard Alice and Rose gasp and Jasper frantically asking what was happening, but she was too focused on the view in front of her to pay them any mind.

Edward was on his back in the sand of the beach, hands clutching his face and eyes squeezed close in utter agony. Blood dripped through his hands and his mouth was moving frantically as swears that would make a sailor blush came out of his mouth. After a minute or so of this amusing sight, at least it was amusing to her, he opened one eye and slowly got back on his feet. His glare was so heated that she imagined it burned a hole into her face.

"You…you little…_bitch_! You broke my nose!" he screamed, taking a step closer to her menacingly and shoving her with one bloodied hand.

That's when all the fight went out of Bella. Her nails turned into a sickly green as she stumbled backwards from the shove. Tears made their way into her eyes as she looked down at her hands in horror. She just hit somebody. She, Isabella Marine Swan, had just hit somebody.

And the scary thing was, it felt good.

This is what shocked Bella to tears. She didn't have a violent bone in her body! She had never done anything quite like this before, but Edward was just pushing every one of her buttons with his smug smile and he was hurting her with his tight grip…

She was right to defend herself, right?

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she didn't notice Edward come up to her. Only when he was right in front of her did she realize that he was staring her down. She gulped, she didn't know how she was going to get out of this.

He reached for her arm, another smirk growing on his face as he noticed how scared of him she was. She closed her eyes, and for the first time since her and Edward started their little reunion, she wondered where Alice and Rose were and why they weren't helping her.

_Alice….Rose_, she thought to herself as she waited for Edwards tight grip to enclose upon her arm. She squeezed her eyes a little tighter in fear.

_Jasper…_

After a few moments, she realized that there was still nobody gripping her arm. She slowly opened her eyes, scared of what she might find in front of her. What she saw shocked her.

A tanned hand, contrasting highly with the paleness of Edward's skin, was on Edwards forearm, gripping it tightly to prevent it from moving. "I would advise against doing that if I were you." An accented voice spoke out.

Bella looked from the tanned hand up the attached arm and to the face of the owner.

"…Jasper?"

**I don't know where this chapter was going. Honestly. I just started writing and it took a mind of its own. Sorry for that little slip of a swear . LOL. The next chapter will be a lot more light hearted, I promise! We just had to get this little get together out of the way. ;D**

**Anyways! Read and Review :)**

**~Mariko**


End file.
